Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2
Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 (ドラゴンボールZ 舞空烈戦, Doragon Bōru Zetto Bukū Ressen) is a fighting video game based upon the popular anime series Dragon Ball Z. Supersonic Warriors 2 is the sequel to Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, and was developed by Cavia and published by Atari for the Nintendo DS. It was released in 2005. Gameplay Supersonic Warriors 2 is a 2D fighting game where the player chooses a team of three to fight against an enemy or another team. There are various modes to choose from which can help bring up the player's character roster and award dragon power when unlocked. There are also a few more features added in combat: The player's ki has been increased from 100 to 200, an energy barrier defense that can be done by anybody and leaves the player invulnerable, a beam battle mini game where one must continuously press A, B, X and Y to overcome one's enemy, and in-game transformations. Modes *'Z Battle Mode': The player chooses a team of three characters (one of which can be a support character) and faces various other teams in a tournament like challenge. Upon completing it the first time, a surprise awaits. *'Story Mode': One can play as one of the 15 playable characters through their scenarios, both from the original Dragon Ball Z story and what-if scenarios. The main mission is to defeat the opponent, but sometimes there are special objectives when the player is fighting to open another branch of levels on the main map. From this mode, new characters and moves can be acquired. Including several What-If stories, such as if Meta-Cooler went to Earth and fought Cell, if Gotenks killed Super Buu and went to Namek, if Piccolo was turned Majin instead of Vegeta, etc. *'Vs Battle Mode': Two players can compete against each other as any character. Required is a Nintendo DS/Lite and an extra copy of the game for each player. *'Maximum Mode': A hard mode for advanced players that is unlocked after completing Z battle mode. More Dragon Power is received for every few levels completed, so the team used can consist of stronger players. After finishing, the player receives infinite dragon power and if one has Super Vegeta unlocked, Majin Vegeta will be playable while pressing R+A while selecting Super Vegeta. *'Free Battle Mode': A team of characters is chosen to battle an opponent for fun. *'Practice Mode': This includes two sub-modes: Training which is practicing moves on a punching bag character, and Tutorial where Piccolo and a few others teach the player as Gotenks how to use all the controls, from punches to energy barriers to throws the super attacks. A surprise awaits when the player completes it. Controls *A Button – Weak energy blast *B Button – Block *Y Button – Light punch/kick *X Button – Heavy punch/kick *R Button – Gather energy *L Button – Special power/transformation *A+X Button – Super attack *B+Y Button – Throw *B+R Button – Energy barrier *R+A Button – Strong energy blast *Touch Screen – Summon character, team attack New features *In-game transformations *Power Struggles *3D backgrounds *New techniques *Tag team attacks *Story navigation *Ultimate K.O. Characters Playable characters Playable characters are characters that can perform combat and are controlled by the player. These characters can perform in story mode and need to be selected in order to be used. *Goku (Base, Kaio-ken) *Goku (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3 for his Ultimate K.O.) *Vegeta *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Majin) (Automatically Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan (Teen) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gohan (Teen) (Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan (Adult) (Base, Super Saiyan, Old Kai's Unlock Ability) *Piccolo *Krillin (Base, Unlock Potential) *Future Trunks *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 1.5) *Captain Ginyu *Frieza (4th Form, 100%) *Mecha Frieza *Dr. Gero *Android 18 *Semi-Perfect Cell *Perfect Cell *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3) *Buu (Good) *Buu (Evil) *Cooler *Meta-Cooler *Broly (Automatically Legendary Super Saiyan) Support characters Support characters can only be used to either enhance features of the player, grant them abilities or provide a good offense attack to follow through. They can only be selected once for a side, one support for the player, and another for the opponent if he or she desires. *Yamcha / Tien Shinhan (Wolf Fang Fist/Tri-Beam) *Zarbon / Dodoria (Barrage of Rapid Ki Blasts/Barrage of Heavy Ki Blasts) *Bardock (Charges Ki to full 200%) *Dabura (Throws volley of spears) *Cell Jr. (Repeatedly dashes and tackles) *Android 17 / Android 16 (Android Barrier/Barrage of Ki Blasts) *Babidi (Reversed enemy's controls via magic) *Dende (Healing Ability) *Shenron (Revives fallen character activate automatically if final character is defeated) *Mr. Satan (Throws volley of grenades) *Neko Majin Z (Japanese version only) Other characters *Bulma (in cutscenes) *Future Bulma (in cutscenes) *Trunks (during Gotenks' appearance) *Goten (during Gotenks' appearance) *Chi-Chi (in cutscenes) *Videl (in cutscenes) *Chiaotzu (in Krillin's special attacks) *Yajirobe (in Krillin's special attacks) *Guldo (in Ginyu's special attacks) *Recoome (in Ginyu's special attacks) *Burter (in Ginyu's special attacks) *Jeice (in Ginyu's special attacks) *Porunga (in the background of the Namek stage) *King Cold (in Mecha Frieza's Ultimate K.O.) *Doore (in cutscenes & Cooler's special attacks) *Neiz (in cutscenes & Cooler's special attacks) *Salza (in cutscenes & Cooler's special attacks) *Kami (in cutscenes) *Paragus (in cutscenes) *King Kai (in cutscenes) *World Tournament Announcer (in the background of the Tournament stage) *Ox-King (in the crowd of the World Tournament) *Sharpner (in the crowd of the World Tournament) *Erasa (in the crowd of the World Tournament) *Babidi (in cutscenes) *Supreme Kai (in cutscenes) *Old Kai (in cutscenes) *Uub (in cutscenes) Battle Stages Reception Reception in Japan was great. Critics loved the new tag-team action and thought it was much better than the prequel, but it did not use the touch screen capabilities to the max. In America, reception was also okay. Critics were more critical with the mediocre touch screen usage and thought the character sprites needed to be worked on, and the game should not have used the buttons, and have replaced it with the touch screen. Sales were not as good either, but it was still accepted as a great game, with most reviewers giving a good or great review of it. Trivia *Kid Buu appears on the box art, despite not being in the actual game. *It is impossible to erase a save data in the game. The only way to erase the data is to corrupt it. *This is the only Dragon Ball Z fighting game to date that offers "New Planet Vegeta" as a playable stage. *In this game, Doore's name is spelled as "Doray", Neiz's name is spelled as "Neize", and Salza's name is spelled as "Sauzer". Gallery External links *[http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/ds_dbz01/ Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 Official website] *[http://www.gamespot.com/ds/action/dragonballz/ GameSpot - Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2] Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Fighting games Category:Video Games Category:Video games where Android 18 is playable Category:Video games where Broly is playable Category:Video games where Captain Ginyu is playable Category:Video games where Cell is playable Category:Video games where Cooler is playable Category:Video Games where Meta-Cooler is playable Category:Video games where Dr. Gero is playable Category:Video games where Frieza is playable Category:Video games where Future Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Gotenks is playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable Category:Video games where Majin Buu is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Super Buu is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable